Georgia Summer
by dreamingofwarwickave
Summary: Nick tells a late night talk show host exactly how he feels about Macy. On live television. Ummm Uh-Oh.


**Georgia Summer**

**AN:** OK OK OK I know what you're thinking "Why the heck isn't she updating 'Macy Misa is not a Con?'" Well the simple answer to that is because I had this in my head and it won't let me write anything else. So here's this one-shot until I can figure out who to make tormented over the kiss in my other story. ENJOY.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Summary: **Nick tells a late night talk show host exactly how he feels about Macy. On live television. Ummm Uh-Oh.

* * *

Macy patiently sat in the green room (which was oddly painted beige and light blue she noticed) at Brian Frailer Tonight with Stella ,Big Man and Mr. Lucas while the boys conducted their interview. And while normally she wouldn't tag along to things like this Nick had begged and she's pretty sure he asked while he had her pressed against the passenger door of his car.

"Oh look there they are." Stella said pointing to the big screen on the adjacent wall.

Everyone watched with rapt attention. Mr. Lucas making positive notes every now and then. The questions were the same old same old until about the middle of the interview.

**Brian Frailer** "Do you guys fight?"

**Nick** "All the time. Just this morning I threw a shoe at Kevin for eating the last of the Crunchy Cats."

**Brian Frailer** "What about 'Keeping it Real'?

**Kevin **"Our parents really help out with that. Our mom still makes us clean our room and do chores and we totally get grounded if we don't.

**Joe "**Meaning that while on a Friday after a concert we may normally be able to go hang out. We have to come right home and go straight to our room.

**Brian Frailer** "What do you guys like most about performing?"

**Joe **"When the crowd sings with us. I love it when I just stand there on stage and let the fans sing a line or two. That's the best.

**Nick **"Or when we see someone that's crying because the song means something to them. That's the greatest thing of all to know we touched someone."

**Brian Frailer** "Wow so how about we move onto more interesting stuff your love lives? Joe I hear you're FINALLY dating your friend and stylist Stella Malone.

A picture of Stella and Joe leaving Ben's Pizzeria hand in hand flashes onto the screen.

**Joe **"Yeah Stella is amazing and I have no clue what I'd do with out her in my life. She's the best friend I have and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

**Brian Frailer** "And Nick you've been seen around town with your Fan Club President Macy Misa. Is that a friendship or more?

Nick blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

**Nick** "Macy is definitely important to me. She's my muse.

**Joe **"Its true he has a whole 'Macy's Music' binder.

**Brian Frailer** "Tell us what makes her so amazing to you.

**Nick** "She's the only person that makes me smile without trying and she's got a beautiful laugh that's infectious. She may be even more competitive than me which makes for some pretty fun arguments. She's smart and sure of herself and she's a great kisser. She smells like Georgia in the summer you know like peaches and fresh flowers and clean rain. She's perfect. I'm glad to have her in my life as…Whatever she wants to be."

Macy gaped as did the rest of the occupants of the room.

"What exactly just happened there?" Stella asked.

"You know what Stella I think…Well he…I got nothing." Mr. Lucas said.

Macy spaced out the rest of the show contemplating what just happened. She'd have to ask him. Eventually.

* * *

They're sitting on her back porch silently and Macy is sure she can hear her heart beating an awkward and nervous cha-cha in her chest.

"Macy I didn't mean to put us out there like that. If we're an us I mean we don't have to be we can just be friends like we are now who on occasion make out up against my car but are not labeled as anything specific if that's what you want…You know… but you should know that I love you…umm I'm gonna stop now." Nick shut his mouth and began biting his lip.

"Nick. This is all…"

"Too much right? I always do that I fall to hard to fast and I scare people away and now you hate me and you never want to see me again and…"

"NICK SHUT UP WILL YOU PLEASE?" Macy said frustrated.

"Sorry." He whispered already writing lyrics for the first of many songs about losing Macy. And a rebuttal for any reason she could think of to hate him.

"Nick I…I think I love you. Too. And I'd love to be your girlfriend. That is if you're asking." Macy blushed.

"Macy I completely understand that you hate me but I…wait what did you say?"

"That I love you too and I want to be your girlfriend if you want me to be." Macy said again.

Nick grinned.

"Do I get to kiss my girlfriend?" He asked leaning into her already.

"Anytime you want to."

Nick crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Macy pressed herself into him and placed her hands in his hair. Pulling away for air a while later Nick looked at Macy quizzically.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"When did you have a Jolly Rancher?"

Macy collapsed against him in a fit of giggles.

"Big Man gave one to me so I would stop tapping my nails on the table in the green room. Which isn't even green btw. He told me I could have one if I stopped so I did and I got a watermelon flavored one." Macy beamed.

"You're amazing" Nick said chuckling.

"I know." Macy kissed him sweetly. "That's why you love me."


End file.
